


NATSUKI User Manual and Guide

by BananaMoe21



Series: The User Manual and Guide [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMoe21/pseuds/BananaMoe21
Summary: Congratulations! You have purchased the NATSUKI unit and with that, we hope you really read this manual carefully because it might cause difficulties for the unit.





	NATSUKI User Manual and Guide

**_A/N: I'm back for another book of "The User Manual and Guide"._ **

**_This time it's our cute little tsundere, Natsuki! (I swear to whoever created cellphones, when I typed 'Natsuki', the keyboard auto correct it into 'Marduk')_ **

Congratulations! You have purchased the NATSUKI unit and with that, we hope you really read this manual carefully because it might cause difficulties for the unit.

  
**_Technical Specifications_**

Name: Natsuki, (alias "Buffsuki", "Cupsuki" and "Dadsuki")

Age: 17/18

Manufactured in: ???,Japan

**_Your_ ** **_NATSUKI_ ** **_unit comes with:_ **

One (1) white shirt with short sleeves

One (1) light pink ruffled skirt

One (1) brownish gray blazer

One (1) brown vest

One (1) tray of cupcakes

Three (3) set of Parfait Girls.

Three (3) boxes of  Energy Bar

**_Your_ ** **_NATSUKI_ ** **_unit is equipped with the following traits:_ **

Baker: NATSUKI unit is very good at baking and maybe you even run a baking business with her!

Hitman: NATSUKI unit is small but terrible! If you hate someone and wanted to punch someone's face, let the NATSUKI unit do the job! Her strength is like a wrestler's strength but 100% stronger! Make sure that she wears a disguise before doing so.

Poet: Your NATSUKI unit is very good at doing poems, same goes for the other three units. If you want some cute poem for your crush or a love one, asks NATSUKI unit to do one.

Writer: If she can write poems, she can write a whole novel too! If you're experiencing a writer's block, you can let NATSUKI unit to do your job! Just simply offer her a whole month anime marathon.

Cook: A baker can be a good cook too!

**_Removal of_ ** **_NATSUKI_ ** **_unit from Packaging:_ **

Your NATSUKI unit can be very difficult to understand sometimes, so it's very dangerous to wake her up. To do so, without getting punch or something, you need to do one of these choices. Then you can reprogram her.

1\. Stay away from the package for about 50 meters, to avoid injuries and yell "MANGA ISN'T LITERATURE" and you can hear curses from the package. NATSUKI unit will hunt down YURI unit and if she realizes no YURI unit to be seen, she'll just huff and let you reprogram her.

2\. Buy a new set of manga and place it in front of the package then sarcastically say "Oh my. I hope I don't trip to avoid smashing this beautiful manga!". Don't you worry, the NATSUKI unit will not cause you harm but will give you a lecture about why we should take care manga. Then she'll let you reprogram her.

3\. Kick the box a lot of times until you heard a cry. From this point, NATSUKI unit will think it's her dad. Open the lid carefully and when she sees you, let her hug you and reprogram her quickly.

4\. If you're brave enough to open the lid instead of doing the choices we gave you, make sure she won't hit you after you wake her up.

**_Reprogram_ **

The NATSUKI unit have different modes.

Tsundere (main)

Cute (main)

Arrogant

Abusive

Insecure

The NATSUKI unit has Tsundere and Cute mode as its main.

Tsundere is where she can act tough or  cold towards to the person she loves. Cute mode where she can be cute but still embarrassed or decline that she's cute (in secret, she really likes to be called cute though). These two can be automatically activated.

Arrogant mode is where she boasts about her success in poetry or other stuff. In order to activate this, just agree everything else when she's talking about her successes. This mode will only lasts for 2 days.

Abusive mode is where she can be abusive towards ANYONE. Anyone who dares to approach her or interact to her. This may cause to her experiences with her abusive dad. To activate this, lock her in a room for three hours with the room covered of picture of her dad. The pictures can be ordered in our Customer Service Hotline. This mode will only lasts for three days.

Insecure mode is where she isn't sure of herself or being so secretive, she'll avoid you for only two weeks. To activate this, just simply ignore her and pretend she didn't exists.

**_Relationships with the other units_ **

PROTAGONIST: When these two met, it was just a moment "Oh it's a boy. Way to kill the atmosphere" thing. The two have something in common: They both like Manga. As the time goes by, if Protag wants to impress her, he'll write a cute poem every club meeting and NATSUKI will fall for him.

SAYORI: They are friends in the Literature Club. Whenever SAYORI is hungry and force PROTAG into buying food for her, NATSUKI will save her stomach's life by throwing or giving food.

YURI: This two are completely their opposites. They fight a lot when it comes to poems or the books they read. But in the end, the two made a promise to each other that they will read manga(for YURI unit) or a novel (for NATSUKI unit) to each other. This might be a canon pairing when it comes to fandom. (Or is it?)

Monika: They are friends in the Literature Club. The thing that NATSUKI hate about her is when MONIKA move her mangas and it's too high for her, for NATSUKI, it's already a mess and disorganized.

**_Cleaning_ **

She's capable of cleaning herself just don't peek or even knock on the bathroom's door. You'll get smashed by the window.

**_Feeding_ **

The NATSUKI unit might criticize your cooking or baking, so be careful when you cook or bake. She's very capable of feeding herself.

**_Rest_ **

Your unit likes to read manga or watch anime before going to sleep, so remember to buy a lot of manga and download all anime you wanted to share with her. You can buy the manga for the NATSUKI unit in our Customer Service hotline.

**_QA_ **

Q: I opened the package to see a cupcake with a Natsuki head and also a buff one. Where the hell is my unit?

A: Oops! Sorry, we just sent you the limited edition Buffsuki and Cupsuki. If you want your NATSUKI unit back, just sent us an email*******01@****  and we will retrieve the two units.

Q: I just leave the house and when I came back, I saw NATSUKI's neck snapped. What should I do??!!!

A: You have just activated "Play With Me" mode. Don't you worry, she will be back in seconds after the neck snap.

Q: I accidentally said that manga isn't literature. Then, my NATSUKI unit yells "MANGA IS LITERATURE!" all the time. What should I do?

A: You have just activated the "Campaign" Mode. Where she campaigns that Manga is Literature. Don't worry this mode will only lasts for 2 days.

_**End Notes** _

And with that, I hope you managed to take care your NATSUKI unit.

Sincerely,

The Community


End file.
